1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft cabin management systems (CMSs) for business and personal jets and more particularly to an aircraft cabin management system that integrates the traditional functionality of cabin controls and entertainment with enhanced aircraft communication networking, equipment, and services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical cabin management systems provide switch panels, displays, and entertainment source equipment (such as Blu-Ray or DVD players) which allow the aircraft passengers to control various aspects of the cabin environment such as lighting, temperature, and window shades, as well as providing audio and video entertainment equipment to watch movies, satellite TV channels, a moving map display; and/or to listen to music or radio. A modern Cabin Management System has many functions which are analogous to a home automation system combined with a home theatre system.
A CMS system provides a variety of services such as a control system (analogous to a home automation controller) and entertainment services (analogous to a Home Theater server) which provide for data storage and software for operating the system. A piece of equipment which supports such services may be referred to as a Cabin Server Unit (CSU).
Traditional CMS systems have been evolving to include additional communication capabilities such as a wired Ethernet network and/or a wireless (Wi-Fi) network which allows passengers with their own personal carry-on equipment, such as laptop computers, tablets, and smart phones, to connect into the CMS provided network. The CMS network is also connected to an Airborne Data Router (ADR) on the aircraft which bridges to one of several possible air-to-ground communication systems on the aircraft, such as a satellite communication (SATCOM) system. This allows passengers to access and control features of the CMS using their personal equipment as well as to access the internet on the ground.
Typically separate from a CMS system on the aircraft is a voice telephony switching (PBX) system which provides handsets and equipment for both pilot and passenger use, allowing phone calls to be made and received. The PBX is also bridged through communication equipment such as a SATCOM system.
As part of its avionics systems packages, Rockwell Collins, Inc. provides equipment called an Information Management System (IMS). This equipment organizes and transfers data packages to and from the aircraft in support of the avionics mission. For example, navigation chart databases may be transferred onto the aircraft via the IMS, and flight logs and maintenance history data may be transferred off the aircraft. Similar data transfer needs exist for the CMS system and have traditionally been implemented independently from avionics solutions.
As commercial technologies have evolved in recent years, the traditional boundaries separating some types of services have blurred together. For example, traditional telephony systems have merged with Voice-over-IP (VOIP) networks to the point where smart phone users may be switching back and forth between cellular radio calls and VOIP calls over Wi-Fi seamlessly.
In designing a CMS system, there are engineering trade-offs made with regard to such matters as the size, weight, power consumption, and reliability of each individual piece of equipment (referred to as a Line Replaceable Unit (LRU)) in the system. Optimizing for some parameters (such as having fewer, larger LRUs) are balanced against competing factors (such as longer/heavier cable runs as a result of fewer LRUs).
A typical aircraft today has separate LRUs for each of these functions (an ADR, PBX, IMS, and CSU). As will be disclosed below, merging of these functions, in accordance with the principles of the present invention, results in substantial improvements in aircraft performance by reducing weight and complexity. In addition, this invention involves optimization of equipment design within the cabin for the distribution of wiring and processing performed at the passenger locations.